1-50 One Shots
by CaliforniaGirl25
Summary: 50 different themed one shots. Rated T just in case. Centered around Happy and Toby but some include the rest of the group. Quintis. Was 1-100 One Shots but I don't think I can finish that many in the time I want so I'm making it a little shorter.
1. Introduction

This is going to be a bunch of one shots. The chapter titles are shown below. I hope to be able to post often and will tell you about when the next post will be. If you have any ideas for the different chapters leave your thoughts in comments. The original list isn't mine I found it on "PJO 100 Themes Challenge" by DandelionsAndDaydreams. But I am changing some as I go so if the list changes over time that's why. Once a chapter is finished and published I will not change it.

* * *

1\. Introduction

2\. Love

3\. Dark

4\. Poker

5\. Zoo

6\. Childhood

7\. Happiness

8\. Innocence

9\. Drive

10\. Breathe Again

11\. Memory

12\. Insanity

13\. Cold

14\. Smile

15\. Silence

16\. Questioning

17\. Teacher

18\. Foreign

19\. Dreams

20\. Teamwork

21\. Two Roads

22\. Danger Ahead

23\. Kick In The Head

24\. No Way Out

25\. Do Not Disturb

26\. Multitasking

27\. 67%

28\. Are You Challenging Me

29\. Triangle

30\. Safety First

31\. Flowers

32\. Burn

33\. Expectations

34\. Nervous

35\. Hold My Hand

36\. Precious Treasure

37\. Eyes

38\. Determined

39\. Emotion

40\. Rated

41\. Bullet

42\. Standing Still

43\. Children

44\. Picture

45\. Pineapple

46\. Future

47\. Creation

48\. Friend

49\. Stripes

50\. Breaking the Rules


	2. Love

**2\. Love**

Love is a hard thing to describe. Toby thought he had it with his ex fiance and that didn't end up like he thought it was going to. The dictionary plainly puts it as a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person. Being a shrink he is trained to tell others emotions such as love but even with all of his knowledge, its hard for him to tell what love is for him.

Jokingly, he always said he loved his hat. But if he had to, he knew he could live without his hat. It wouldn't be fun, but he'd survive. After the break up with his ex fiance Toby started to think that maybe he was great at figuring out others emotions, but not having any of his own. Although after thinking and analyzing his life, he realized he really loved is mismatched family at Scorpion.

Walter was like an older brother to him. Toby did infact look up to Walter and with how much he looked after Toby trying to get him to stop gambling and paying of debts, Toby really respected Walter and hoped to some day maybe be a little more level headed like him. Though he did realize he could never entirely catch up and be like Mr. 197.

Sylvester was like a younger brother who was still had his innocence. They would have friendly pranks and competitions and Toby knew if he really needed help Sylvester would be there for him like the time he sold all his comics to pay for Toby's rent.

Cabe tended to be primarily fatherly to Walter but he still seemed to have everyones interests on his mind. Toby never got to really connect with Cabe but he still knew that Cabe would be there for him in an instant if he needed him.

Paige was new to their group, but fit in nicely. She always looked out for the team even if she knew people wouldn't like it like healthier food choices. Without her they would still be far from normal and not striving to become even only slightly normal. She took Toby's psychoanalyzing but wasn't afraid to tell him if he's going too far. Toby learned to love her like a sister he never had.

Ralph was just plain awesome. He was the nephew Toby though he would never have since he was an only child. He got to have fun with him and teach him random stuff. Once he decided to give him a quick lesson on detecting emotions and lies. After Paige got a message from the school saying that he kept telling people what they were really thinking and disrupting the quote "learning environment" Toby learned he needs to teach him next on when to analyze someone and when to not. Although Toby isn't very good at knowing when to shut up himself.

Happy though, Happy was a total different story. Toby didn't really know where they stood. He did really like her but he feared that with him being a wiseass most of the time she didn't like him. Though the flirting he usually threw at he was taken without telling him stop and sometimes even returned. He hoped that one day they might try something between them, but didn't want to mess up what they already have. Toby knew that behind her walls of protection there was an amazing girl who never faced the world head on but really did have an awesome personality. Not just the angry front Happy puts up to shut everyone out. Toby would always try to tear down her walls to showcase her true self.

So maybe Toby didn't have relationships with normal people but that didn't bother him too much. He was happy in Scorpion and loved what they do and how they are to each other. They truly did make a family out of a bunch of misfits.

* * *

So I'm going to try to post at least one a week, but hopefully two or maybe three. Leave ideas and thoughts in the comments.


	3. Dark

Thanks to everyone who read this and commented. With finals this week I have done some writing but I'm hoping for it to not delay posts.

* * *

**3\. Dark**

Happy learned to never trust Toby to pack anything. She didn't know what lead her to agree to the short out of the blue weekend camping trip with the shrink. Maybe it was the stress of the week and how he some how asked her if she would like to join him with out his usual jokes. He told her about a place thirty miles away that he goes to to take a break from everything. Happy noticed he has started to open up more about himself in trying to have her open up.

The bad luck started with getting lost. Then it all spiraled down from there.

"We are lost, admit it." Happy said looking out the window.

Toby did a U turn and started driving in the opposite direction then the have been going for the past fifteen minutes. "I've driven this way before. I know where we are going. I'm just not used to driving to the spot in the dark." Toby concentrated on the road looking for the correct turn off.

"I'm pulling out my phone."

As she did Toby spoke out, "Here, this is the road." He turned on to a dirt road. "Just another minute."

As they reached their destination Happy noticed the scenery. Behind them were mountains towering over them and in front of her was a little river with a forest on the other side. She could understand why Toby came here when he was stressed. The place had a calming feel to it.

As they got out of the car Happy could hear the water rolling down the river. They got their supplies out of the back and started to set up camp. Toby started on the tent while Happy started to make a fire. After a few minutes of Toby saying he didn't need help and Happy telling him she could have the tent up in two minutes, the fire was done and the tent was pitched.

Toby got out some food to have before they went to bed.

"I bet I can make a better smore than you." Toby taunted.

Happy gave a light laugh, "Oh, its on. Loser has to pack everything up to go home."

"I shouldn't take advantage of you like this but you made the bet." They both put a marshmallow on a roasting stick. "Your usually impatient which will leave you with a burnt marshmallow."

"Oh, just wait and see."

Both of them sat by the fire silent roasting their marshmallows. Toby had his done in a minute. It was decent. Golden brown in some parts and still white in others, but no trace of black.

Toby waited for Happy to finish. After another minute of waiting Toby spoke up. "How long are you taking? My perfect marshmallow is getting cold."

"Patients is key. There I'm done." Happy's marshmallow was the definition of perfection. Golden brown all the way around with no black or white. It looked like the kind of marshmallow they use on smores commercials.

"How did you do that?" Toby asked dumbfounded. "That's impossibly perfect. Damn, I'm going to have to do more work."

"You have got to learn not to bet against me. I may not be a shrink, but I know that no one can beat my marshmallow roasting skills." Happy said a little perky while making a smore out of the perfect marshmallow. They ate their marshmallows and then decided to get to bed.

"Where are the flashlights?" Happy asked.

"They should be over in the bag." Toby said pointing towards a bag rested against a tree.

Happy shuffled through the bag finding food, some towels, and some sunscreen; but no flashlights. "Are you sure they are in here?" Happy asked. "Cause I can't find any."

Toby walked over and started to shuffle through the bag. He went through every pocket. "I'm positive I placed them in there. I packed everything last night at the garage and… oh shoot. I left them on the counter."

"You have got to be joking. You left them. So we are in the dark until morning."

"That's what I just said. Well we will have to use moonlight."

They both got into the tent talked for a while before going to bed. Happy spoke up, "Hey, Toby. Are you still up?"

Toby rolled over to look at Happy. "Yep."

"Without light you can see the stars pretty well." Happy said pointing up through the coverless tent roof. The two started pointing out constellations as they grew tired and started to fall asleep. They didn't mind the dark, it was actually quite nice compared to the bright lights of LA.


	4. Poker

I finished finals last week which is nice. It you find mistakes please tell me in comments. I like seeing them because sometimes I don't catch my mistakes. Also if there is anything you want to learn about me put your questions in comments.

* * *

**4\. Poker**

He knew he needed to stop. But sometimes the stress got to the best of him and he always ended back up at the table making bets he knows he will win but the outcome will end up with him running from pissed gamblers. Lately Toby has been doing pretty good at staying away from the tables and making little bets against the rest of the team to keep the urge down.

But tonight the stress became too much. With the last case he realized how much he actually cared about Happy when she got taken for a while. Of course she ended up saving herself and escaping the terrorists all on her own, but Toby didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it back. Happy could probably whip almost anyones ass who tried to mess with her. Some how he was the only person who could flirt with her and leave with no injuries or bruises, and he liked being the only one.

So after everyone went home Toby went to a local gambling place he learned of a few months ago. Entering with $100 he knew he would be able to read anyone and grow the money exponentially. He played a few rounds and as time went by the other players started to catch on to the shrink and demanded that they get their money back. Long story short, Toby made it out with no money and many bruises.

Knowing he needed help, he went to the one person who he thought had the chance of helping him at this hour. After walking for twenty minutes, he reached Happy's apartment. Toby lightly knocked on her door. Not hearing anything he decided to knock one more time then leave if there was no response.

Through the door he could hear Happy yell out, "Go away Matt! I'm not interested in a date." She started to open the door while saying "I will break your arm if you come and ask me one more… Toby?"

"Oh, you don't have to break my arm. Someone else already did it for you." Toby joked.

"Oh my gosh, Toby. What did you get yourself into this time. Go sit at the counter. I'll go get the first aid kit."

Toby did as he was told and sat on one of the stools. He had only been to Happy's apartment two other times. Once when he tagged along when she had to pick up some parts she left at home and one other time when she had gotten her car wrecked from her driving.

This was the first time he looked around and noticed the apartment in detail. There was matching furniture that matched the brown walls. The living room consisted of a couch, coffee table and a TV on a stand. The place was a lot homier than Toby thought Happy would have chosen.

Happy came into the room with the first aid kit. "Look at me." She said. Toby tilted his head up and she traced his face with her fingers. "Wow this looks bad. I'm no doctor, but I can try to fix some of this."

"Thanks Happy."

"No problem, but what the hell made you think, 'oh I should go gamble against people twice my size.' You can be such an idiot." Happy told Toby with a little anger in her tone.

"I know. It's not good. The stress got to me and I needed something to calm me down." Toby looked down to hide his face.

"Hey… you have support. What made you so stressed? Lately you have done a pretty good job with stopping you gambling habit."

"Well it was mostly this last case… and you getting taken. I know I can sometimes be a bit of an ass…"

"Sometimes?" Happy joked.

"Let me finish." Toby told her taking in a breath he continued. "If you would have been taken for any longer I don't know what I would have done without you. I may not try to show it but I do need you Happy. I will always need you."

Happy moved her hand to his cheek and held it there. "I'm not going anywhere." She said and then leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away a little out of breath she said. "I will always be here. Maybe you can change your addiction. Next time you're stressed don't go to the tables. Come to me."

"That sounds nice. Maybe I will have to get stressed more often." Toby teased and then leaned in one more time."

After a minute Happy pulled away slightly. "Why did you come to me to patch you up? You're a doctor. You could have done it better without messing up."

Toby gave a light laugh. "Well maybe I just wanted you to be the one to fix me, and you did a great job. Better than I thought a mechanic could do. Maybe you have learned a little from me."

"Maybe a little." Happy said kissing Toby one more time.


	5. Zoo

I think I will be able to post once a week and I will try to keep it consistent. Probably each Sunday.

* * *

**5\. Zoo**

Happy hadn't been to a zoo since she was five years old with one of her foster parents and their kids. Back then, she had asked her foster parents for the trip to the zoo for her birthday. Today they were there for Ralph.

This was one of the things Ralph was learning about in school. He actually payed attention to the new zoology lessons that the teacher had for two weeks. After Ralph asking multiple times to go to the zoo Paige had finally agreed and asked for everyone to come along.

As they all packed into the van Ralph started to state facts about different animals that he wanted to see. Toby sat in the back with Happy.

Almost to the zoo Toby asked Happy, "So, what's your favorite animal?"

"I'm not telling you." Happy knew that if she told him he would make fun and go all shrink on her. Since the first time she went to the zoo she had always loved the koala bears. They were cute and one came up towards her and looked at her for a while when she was five, but she knew that Toby would go shrink on her and tease that she was going soft.

"Oh come on. You can tell me. My favorite is the the lion." Toby said trying to get her to tell him.

Happy crossed her arms across her chest. "Nope."

They got to the zoo and everyone exited the van. Toby went over to talk to Ralph about the behavior of different animals that are in the zoo. After getting through the ticket gate they all stopped to make the plan for the day. Ralph wanted to start in the Arctic animals so we headed towards the penguins and polar bears.

Looking at the waddling penguins Ralph said, "Did you know that Rockhopper penguins live in rocky areas and they don't jump around, the bounce?"

Paige smiled and gave her son a hug. "That's so cool."

Looking through the glass she saw the penguins waddling around. There were some up on the rocks and some swimming through the water. After a bit they went to the polar bear exhibit. Toby fell back behind the rest of the group to be next to Happy.

"Polar bears?" Toby asked.

"Nope. You can continue to guess but I won't tell." Happy shot back at him. She looked towards the bears to avoid Toby's gaze.

"Fine," Toby started to walk away, "I'm not giving up yet."

Walking over to Ralph and Paige she saw the pretzel cart. Paige noticing gave her a ten dollar bill and said, "Go, get one. Today is for fun." Happy got one and went back towards Paige. "You do know that Toby is just trying to get to know the little things about you. It's actually quite sweet compared to his normal self. Maybe its just me but ever since I have joined the team he seems to be a lot sweeter and nicer to you than others. He really does like you."

"I know." Happy told Paige. "It's just that he always thinks of me as strong and badass. I dont wanting him to think of me as soft."

"I can tell he really likes the real you, not the walls you put up. I don't think he will judge you for your favorite animal. You can tell me. I won't judge either."

Happy let out a breath, "Well the first time I ever went to a zoo was with a foster parent. There was a koala bear that kept looking straight at me and ever since then I have loved koalas."

"I think they are so adorable. But you have to realize your favorite stuff doesnt define you. I used to have the most innocent friend and it surprised me to learn that she loves horror movies. But that fact didn't change what she was like." Paige told Happy in a comforting tone. "But I think its nice of how he is trying to learn every little thing about you." She left Happy to think about that.

They walked through the zoo for a while. Ralph had facts on every animal they looked at. Sylvester would tell a few math facts about the different animals and Waler would ask Ralph what he would do to undo endangering certain species. Some of Ralph's ideas were actually quite fascinating. Toby came back by Happy.

"Hippo? Lion... sea otter… giraffe?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Ok give me a single hint."

Happy looked over at Toby. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because, I can tell you are actually enjoying me guessing. You haven't told me to shut up yet, you just keep declining my guesses. So is it a water or land animal?"

Happy decided to give in to his request. "Land."

"And is it big or small?"

"Small."

"So that takes out most african animals. Knowing that you got excited to come today I can tell this zoo has it. You're not making this very easy on me." Toby said analyzing the data he has so far.

"I'm not supposed to. You're the shrink."

Happy knew that they were headed towards the Australian section of the zoo. She tried to keep the excitement out of her face so Toby couldn't tell. They walked by the kangaroos and Happy knew that the koalas were up next. She tried to pay a lot of attention the the animals in front of her.

"Is it the kangaroo?" Toby asked.

"No, Toby. It's not."

Toby looked like he was really concentrating. They started to walk over to the koala bear exhibit. "What about the koala bears?"

Happy drew in a breath. "No." She quickly said.

"Oh my gosh it is. You drew in a breath showing that you're hiding something and your pupils dilated. I learned your favorite animal." Toby said excitedly. "You know I thought it would be something else like a tiger or a dolphin. I don't think I would have naturally guessed koala."

"Don't go psychoanalyzing me."

Toby put his hand on her shoulder but she didn't pull away. "I'm not. I actually think its nice. Having a cute favorite animal in no way lessens your badass qualities, which are quite sexy."

"Well now you have guessed. Are you done?" Happy asked.

"Oh, Happy. I will never know enough about you."

The team finished going through the zoo and exited once they had seen everything.

In the car they got buckled up and Walter started the van to start headed back to the garage.

Toby looked towards Happy. "So whats your favorite color?" He asked curious.

"Take a guess." Happy shot back with a grin on her face.


	6. Childhood

I cant wait for tomorrows episode. It looks like there will be a lot of Quintis in it. This one is a little shot so I will try to have the next one a little longer. Hope you like it.

* * *

**6\. Childhood**

Almost all geniuses don't grow up with what would be called a normal childhood. Happy was glad that the team was trying to make Ralph's as normal as possible. The team could tell numerous stories of their different childhoods.

Going through all the foster houses made Happy who she was today. Now, she is proud of who it made her and where it lead her but back then in those moments of not knowing if this family would understand her and love her for who she is was hard.

She could remember all 11 homes she went to. Happy knew she wasn't the easiest kid to deal with but most foster kids arent. There were a few homes she did actually enjoy and one where she wished she could have lived at instead of having to change homes.

Being able to remember back to when she was two and was left by her father the memories of her first home. The parents were quite nice. They encouraged her building capabilities and because Happy was only a toddler they knew that there was some destruction expected. Happy was with them for about 8 months before they had to move to New York and could only afford a one bedroom apartment so Happy was given to another family.

By the time Happy was 5 and going to kindergarten she had already been to 3 different foster homes and been moved for either the parents moving or the parents having another child and didn't want Happy anymore. In kindergarten Happy would regularly get in trouble for taking apart stuff to see how it would work even if every time she would put it back correctly and it would work just the same or better than before.

Happy's rooms always had the same theme of a messy workshop. She made sure to keep her expensive stuff hidden so the parents wouldn't take them and sell it for a few extra bucks. She would sell her work online to make money for more supplies.

When Happy turned 14 she was at her 9th home and being at a new school she planned on doing what she always did. Stayed isolated and did her school work, but this time was different. On the first day there was a girl who came up to Happy and introduced herself as Jade. After that they hit it off. They became pretty good friends. The home Happy was at at the moment was nice. The parents were kind, understood and encouraged her building and had a 7 year old kid who was nice to Happy and would play with her.

That was the one time Happy felt that she remotely belonged was then. She taught Jade mechanics and engineering while she taught Happy to not be as shy and unwelcoming. Then when Jade moved Happy became so isolated that her foster parents didn't know what to do and thought it was too much trouble, thus moving Happy to another home.

Even though, looking back, Happy didn't have the best childhood she wouldn't change it for anything. Without running away from her foster home at 16 she wouldn't have crashed into Walter and to keep from getting turned back to foster care promise to fix the car and improve it. It was an easy job but as she worked on the car Walter asked her different questions about herself and what she likes to do. After realizing her genius, Walter took her in and started to help her in other areas like computers, Walter gave her a lasting home and a place to reach her full potential. Creating her permanent home and makeshift family.


	7. Happiness

Hey guys. Thanks to all of those who have commented, reviewed and followed. I don't like how CBS is only releasing episodes one every two weeks but at least Scorpion was picked up for another season. Well enjoy.

* * *

**7\. Happiness**

It was a calm day at the garage. No cases from homeland or personal clients. Walter was up in the loft with Ralph working on the rocket. Toby logged on to online poker. It gave him a challenge because he couldn't see the others player faces so he had to rely on patterns he finds to help him win. There was a player, Acer584, who was harder for Toby to profile. Toby would think he was bluffing when he wasn't and folded when he would have won the round. Giving up Toby logged out and went over to Happy's section of the garage.

Happy was working on one of her motorcycles and it was looking pretty sweet. Toby sat on one of the tables and watched her work. After a few minutes Happy noticed and stared at Toby with a questioning look.

"Can I help you with something?" Happy asked.

Toby stood up. "Nope… actually yes you can."

"What do you need then," Happy snapped, "I want to get back to work."

"You have been working for eight hours straight. You need a break." Toby exclaimed, "Have lunch with me. You can choose where."

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry."

The two got into Toby's truck and started to drive away from the garage.

"So where do you want to go?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, somewhere that serves good hamburgers." Happy said looking out the window.

Toby turned right and drove down the new road. "Oh, I know this really great place a few miles away."

Toby parked the truck. They both entered the diner and sat down at a both. A waitress came by with two glasses of water and handed them menus. Happy, having never been to this diner, payed attention to the menu and read through it. Toby knew what he wanted already so he decided to start conversation.

"I have just realized that I know very little about you." Toby told Happy staring at her as she looked through the menu.

"I thought you could just read a person and know everything about them."

Toby shook his head. "It doesn't quite work like that. I can find out things by looking and observing them but I can't learn the little things."

"And maybe I can learn a little about you too then. I'm not just sharing for nothing." Happy mumbled into her water glass. The waitress came back and took their orders and then left.

"Then how about a game." Toby requested taking a drink.

"Like what?"

"Something like twenty questions, you can go first."

"Okay," Happy said drawing in a breath, "Favorite food?"

"Simple, cookie dough. It's so much better precooked. What would you do if you had a million bucks?"

"I don't know, buy parts for new machines and maybe give some for foster care is not really a question but tell me a story."

"Let me think, okay. So one time, when I was four, my mom was trying to teach me poker. I caught on fast and realized that even the most skilled poker face shows something. So one night I asked to play and my moms friends laughed until I showed them a wad of cash. I was a little four year old playing against skilled players. I beat them by reading their faces. They said it was just beginners luck and that they were going easy cause I was a kid. But it felt good to beat a bunch of adults at their own game and come out with two hundred dollars. My mom even got a picture of me with a juice box in one hand and cards in the other." Toby told Happy, "So there is my story."

"I'm going to need to see that photo." Happy said lightly laughing at the mental image she had of what she thought the picture would look like.

"Sure remind me when we get back to the garage. You see, getting out of the garage actually helped. There are other therapedic things besides pounding metal."

They continued asking each other random questions listening to their response. After finishing their food Toby payed for the meal and the two went out the door.

Happy realized the second that Toby stopped driving the way to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked confused.

"A surprise. You've been enjoying yourself a lot this last hour, don't deny it I'm a shrink. Also I didn't want it to end yet. I like seeing you happy."

"Well I guess I can't do anything about it." Happy grabbed the hand Toby wasn't using for driving. "I will just have to see where my kidnapper takes me next." She joked. Happy did in fact enjoy herself more when she got to hangout with Toby but she would never admit it out loud for fear of his ego growing.


	8. Innocence

Hey guys. Having the new semester started up has made my schedule a lot less chaotic. So I will defiantly be posting each Sunday but if I can get ahead I'm hoping to maybe post on a few Wednesdays too. All your feed back is nice to see. If you have story ideas for stuff not for 1-100 One Shots I would love new ideas.

* * *

**8\. Innocence**

Happy didn't plan on spending her Saturday night at the police station. Of course the second she got a call from an unknown number and after a minute of listening to Toby's apologies and asking for her to come get him, she rushed down to the police station.

She waited at the front desk as an officer brought her papers to fill out for his release. The bail wasn't as outrageous as she expected but Happy didnt plan on spending a few hundred dollars tonight. After a bit Toby was escorted to where she was.

Toby looked down in shame. He knew that this wasn't what Happy wanted to do on her Saturday, but didn't know who else to call. They had been together for a few months and knew that she would come for him. He didnt want to tell Walter he messed up again, Paige was probably at home with Ralph and Toby didn't want to disturb them. As he started to look at Happy he noticed her reassuring smile. They both walked out of the police station once the officer said that the two of them could leave.

Happy grabbed Tobys hand walking out and Toby gave her a little squeeze. Happy spoke up, "So what did you do that got you arrested?"

"It was stupid," Toby said under his breath, "At a game people started to say some really offensive things."

Enjoying having it be just the two of them they decided to keep walking and look around. "Like what did they say?" Happy asked.

"Stuff like that women can't be strong and its the males role to be tough and protect women. I didnt want to hear it so I said my opinion on his thought." Toby looked over at Happy and continued. "So things got heated and I punched him. We got into a huge fight and I guess someone called the cops."

Happy leaned on Toby's shoulder, "You know you didnt have to get aggressive. But I like how you stood up for women. I knew when I got the call from you you couldn't have done anything bad."

"The guy must have not met anyone like you. Your strong, brave, courageous, but also still very gentle and dare I say sweet sometimes."

Happy blushed at him comment.

"So," Toby continued, "What do you want to do tonight before heading back?"

"Well before I got your call to come pick you up I was just about to eat. So I think you owe me dinner."

"Fine, where do you want to go?"

"I kind of just want to go home and have dinner." Happy explained.

The two then started back towards Happy's truck and headed towards Happy's apartment.

As they walked into the apartment building Happy got the key out and let the two of them in.

"Pardon the mess. I haven't had time to pick up yet."

"Oh," Toby chuckled a bit, "My place is worst. When you said you just wanted to home I was hoping you didn't mean my place." He quickly realized what Happy might take that as, Toby quickly added, "Not that you aren't welcome to my place."

Happy cut him off, "Hey I understand." Happy and Toby made their way to her small kitchen. "So what do you want for dinner?"

Toby gave her a hug from behind. "I don't know. How about you make dinner and I will make us dessert."

"That sounds great. Most of my food is in the cupboards over there." Happy said pointing.

For the next few minutes they both worked silently side by side. Happy started some pasta on the stove top. The only noise was the bubbling of the boiling water and the cars outside.

The quiet was first interrupted by Toby. "Do you have graham crackers somewhere?"

"Yeah, top back. What are you making?"

"Surprise. When you finish the pasta tell me and then we can eat."

They both ate and talked about random stuff. As they finished toby took Happy's dishes and said. "You go ahead and go sit on the couch and relax. I want this to be surprise."

Happy did as he said but kept looking towards the kitchen trying to figure out what the heck he was making.

Toby made sure to keep checking on Happy so she didn't look at what he was planning. He wanted to surprise her with homemade cheesecake. His plan of surprised worked until Toby accidentally knocked over a bowl and the mechanic heard crash and rushed in.

"What was that?" Happy asked concerned.

"Nothing. Its fine you can go back to watching tv." Toby could tell she wasn't going to listen and decided to something slightly risky. He took a scoop of the whip cream and threw it at Happy.

Happy face showed pure shock. "What the heck Toby. What was that for?"

He laughed a little. "I guess you will have to go clean up."

"Oh yeah." Happy replied. She did the same thing and hit him right in the face. Then took a handful of the bag of sugar on the counter and tossed it at him too. "I guess you do too."

Their little food fight continued until the kitchen was a mess and the two of them were covered in food.

"You know what." Happy said to Toby.

"What."

"I take it back." Happy said taking a towel and wiping her face off. "You're not actually that innocent."

"Thats fine with me." He said giving Happy a hug.

"But you need to clean all this up still."

"Ugh, fine." He kissed the whipped cream she missed off of her forehead.


	9. Drive

Here is the longest one yet, hope you like it. I'm debating if I should do another story or not. That one would be continuous and not separate one shots. Comment or PM me what you think.

* * *

**9\. Drive**

Being lost in the middle of nowhere isn't as bad as movies make it out to be. As long as you aren't stuck with someone you hate it can actually be kind of fun. I have no clue how Toby got us lost when all we were supposed to do was take the highway and continue on it for hours.

So the second we had no clue where our last minute road trip took us we decided to stay in the little town we found a few miles back for the night. It was a cute little town with a convenience store, gas station, coffee shop and a bank. The only place open at this late hour was the convenience store. Happy decided to go in, grab a few snacks and ask for directions because Toby wasn't willing to be the one to ask for directions.

Looking through the aisles Happy grabbed snacks and drinks. When she went up to the counter she said a quick hey to the woman on the other side of the counter. The woman directed her on the best way to go to get back to the highway. For fun Happy looked at the show of scratch cards and bought two.

Going back to the car she saw Toby staring out the window up at the stars. She got into the passenger seat since Toby wouldn't let her drive because quote "I want to live through this road trip"

"So the lady at the counter said to take this road north for five miles and then turn on to Wilson road which will bring us back to the highway.

"Sweet." Toby said grabbing the bag of snacks from her. He took out one of the gatorades, opened it up and took a drink. "What are the scratch cards for?"

"For a fun gamble. I thought you would like it."

"Scratch card have preset odds that make it unlikely to win anything. Also I can win gambles by reading people. I can't read a scratch card."

Happy smirked and then joked, "Fine. I'll use yours then."

"I didn't say I didn't want one." Toby said grabbing one of the cards out of her hand. "Do you have a quarter?" Happy handed him a coin.

"On the count of three." Happy told Toby. "One… two… three." They both scratched off the silvery layer. Toby looked over Happy's shoulder at her card. "Look. I won Toby." She put the card in front of his face. "So much for bad odds."

"I let you win." Toby joked. "I took the losing card so that you could win."

"BS! You totally said you can't read them. I'm going to go get the money. I'll be right back." She quickly went back to the counter turned in the card and went back to the car. "So onward with the trip."

Toby started the car up and followed the lady's directions back to the highway and within 20 mins they were cruising along. Happy actually didn't mind not driving. She got to look out the window and mess with Toby. Happy enjoyed these small moments where it was just the two of them with no cases or worries. About an hour after leaving the small town she decided to take his hat and wear it. Toby just smiled and let her wear it.

Once it started to get dark they decided to stop at the next hotel. A few exits later Toby spotted a hotel sign and pulled off.

"Can you get us checked in? I'll grab the bags." Toby told Happy unbuckling and making his way to the back of the car.

It was a nice hotel. With a grand walk in with a raised sealing. Fancy furniture was to the right for waiting and the front desk to the left. Looking towards the back she could see the elevators and restaurant where breakfast would be served. Over all Happy got a very expensive feel to the whole place. She didn't know if they should be staying at a place this fancy. Toby walked in with two bags over his shoulders. Looking around for Happy.

Happy walked over to him. "Are you sure we should stay here?" Happy asked.

"Hey, we can afford it and what's more fun then acting rich even if its just for one night." Toby reassured her.

They both walked up to the front desk. The woman behind the counter looked up from her computer and at the two geniuses. "Hi," She said, "Welcome to the Bluehill Hotel. My name is Kaia, can I get the two of you a room?"

Toby did all the talking getting the two of them a room on the second floor with the deluxe package that included access to the pool and included breakfast at their restaurant. As they were about to head up for their room Kaia said, "I love your hat by the way."

Happy smiled and turned back to Kaia. "Thanks." She replied then caught up with Toby at the elevator.

"You know that was my complement." Toby said as the elevator started going up.

"Too bad you weren't wearing the hat then." Happy shot back playfully.

They entered room 216 to see an amazing room. The queen bed was in the center of a wide room with kitchen on one side and a table with chairs on the other. Out the window you could see the mountains in the distance and a mile away the moving cars on the highway going who knows where. The kitchen had enough stuff to be able to live normally from. The full fridge and stove with oven was more than Happy ever thought would be in the hotel room.

They put their bags on the chairs and sat down on the bed.

"So the pool closes in an hour and a half. We could go for a quick swim if you wanted to."

"Sure." Happy said. They both changed into swimwear. Happy kept Toby's hat on.

Toby laughed at the sight of his hat still on Happy's head but didn't say anything. Although once they got to the pool he decided to speak up. "Am I ever getting my hat back?"

"I don't know." Happy said. "It's quite nice. You might not get it back."

"Come on. I thought you bought that for me for Christmas. If you wanted one of your own you should have bought two."

"How about I get to drive tomorrow and you can have it back." Happy reasoned.

"I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing road trip. I don't have a death wish."

"Fine. I guess I will finish this relaxing vacation in a great hat."

Toby let out a breath. "Fine. You can drive. If I'm going to die, I might as well die in style."

"Good." Happy said. She took the hat off of her head and threw it at Toby right before jumping into the pool. "Well are you coming in or not?"

"Yeah. You know, we should do more vacations just the two of us. That is if I survive tomorrow." Toby said putting his hat on one of the pool chairs and jumping in with her.


	10. Breathe Again

I found this really cool website called Tune Find where you can find songs you really like from a tv show it tells you the name of it. You just go to the show title and looka t what episode its from. I bought a bunch of songs that were on Scorpion including Looking Too Closely by Fink (ep 2), Over The Creek by George Ezra (ep 16), Love Vigilantes by Iron &amp; Wine(ep 10), What Happens In Vegas by Chuckie (ep 4), Waiting On The Sun by The Shys (ep 5), and Wicked Games by The Hot Damns (ep 10). I also found that the song You Are In Love by Taylor Swift perfectly matches Quintis. Listen to it and see if you can see it too.

Thank you to those who actually read my boring rambling :P. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. I really am trying to be able to post each Sunday but teachers seem to love to give out homework:( I actually finished this chapter at one in the morning. But that's partly due to procrastination which is my fault. Well on with the story.

* * *

**10\. Breathe Again**

Nothing makes you think of relaxation more than having to defuse a bomb that has less time on the clock than you brush your teeth. Now Toby knew that this case wasn't supposed to be fieldwork, only finding and retrieving data, but he has started to notice that whenever Cabe brought in so called easy cases they were always the ones that took the huge turns and became challenges for Scorpion.

This case was supposed to be a simple analization for likely places where terrorists might set off bombs to make the most impact. Walter let Happy, Paige and I continue working on our personal projects and Sylvester and himself worked on their computers. Twenty minutes later the two geniuses had a list of cities, places and likely times to give to homeland.

Finishing it wasn't very surprising so they didn't do a big celebration. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before hand. Walter went back to working with Cabe Jr., Paige and Ralph went back to finishing up his latest school project. Sylvester got ready to go to the hospital to see Megan. Toby hung around Happy trying to make it seem like he wasn't watching her by acting like he was reading a new psychology book he ordered last week.

The team was surprised when Cabe came back into the garage fifteen minutes later with a strained look on his face.

"Get in the van. One of the sites you listed was being looked over and we found that they planted a bomb a few minutes ago."

Everyone grabbed their stuff besides Paige who stayed at the garage to watch Ralph. The team had come far emotionally over the last few months and she knew that they would be able to fend without her.

The team got to the train station quickly. As they arrived they noticed that an evacuation was already happening. Toby was quickly pulled away to start profiling suspects from the security cameras. Sylvester stayed with Cabe while Happy and Walter went off to stop the bomb.

Toby easily ided the guy and told the officers on the scene. He continued to watch the security cameras as Happy worked to disable the bomb. The clock was steadily getting closer to zero. Toby held his breath as he saw the clock hit five seconds and Happy cut another wire. The timer stopped and Happy stepped back from the bomb and put her hands on her knees.

After the bomb squad finished securing the station the team was thanked and was left to do whatever they wanted. Walter and Sylvester took the van back to the garage after Happy and Toby reassured them that they were fine and going to grab a bit before heading back.

Toby knew that they couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever but Happy had asked for him not to mention it to the team. It was pretty useless though. A few days after they had officially decided that they were dating Paige came up to Toby and told him, "Just because it will take you actually telling Walter to find out don't think I can't tell. You are smiling too much to hide it, and it doesn't take a behaviorist to see that."

Toby also knew that after telling Happy about what Paige said to him she would go to Paige for relationship advice. He liked seeing Happy participate in a thing so ungenius like as girls night.

They entered a restaurant a few blocks from the train station and were seated instantly.

The two geniuses quietly read over the Chinese menus until Toby spoke up. "You never seize to amaze me."

"What?" Happy replied not knowing what he was going on about.

"I was watching you through the security cameras as you were disarming the bomb. You alway kept a level head and never even looked nervous. I was scared to death as the timer got closer to zero, and you just continued working." Toby explained.

"You could see me?"

"Yah, I knew that you could do it. But the time scared me. I could have lost you today."

Happy looked down at the table avoiding Toby's look, "Truth is I might have looked like I had a level head but I was scared. It was really complex and I knew I didn't have time for mistakes. I don't think I took a breath till the ticking stopped."

Toby let out a quiet laugh, "Really? Cause I couldn't breathe the whole time." The waitress came by and took their orders, "It would of been kind of funny if both of us died of lack of oxygen." Happy smacked Toby from across the table. "Too soon?"

Happy gave a smile. "I'm just glad we both made it out of there. All I want is to finish this night with a relaxing movie then go to bed."

"I'm with you on that." Toby agreed.

After finishing off their Chinese food Toby called for a taxi to pick them up and take them to Happy's apartment.

During the twenty minute drive Toby noticed how exhausted Happy was when she leaned her head to rest it on his shoulder like a pillow and started to doze off. Toby paid the driver and her picked up and carried her into her apartment. He laid her on her queen bed and took off her shoes. Quickly he decided just to spend the night as they have many times before and shut off the lamp and kissed her before following her lead and dozing off to sleep.


	11. Memory

I absolutely loved the last episode! I like how it was Happy who was the one who kissed him. And Toby's face when he was walking over there! He had no idea. I cant wait to see the way it effects their relationship in the next episode.

* * *

**11\. Memory**

Everyone knew that having Happy behind the wheel was dangerous to everyone, but she got to the destination in a faster time than anyone. Thats why unless they were on a case people usually took the keys from her and had a different adult drive. Happy was fine with it and so used to passing the car keys to Toby whenever the two of them went anywhere.

So when Walter told Toby to go get food Happy remembered that she was still fixing up his car so decided to lend him her truck and just go with him. Fixing his car wouldnt take much time but she wanted to finish up her latest bike and knew that he could always borrow her truck if he really needed it.

Happy learned to love the passenger seat. Not having to focus on the road and surroundings left her with time to think and watch the scenery go by. Many times Toby would ask about what she was thinking and sometimes she would let him in to her thoughts.

Today the two were talking and Toby knew the route so well he could put himself on autopilot and not really focus on driving as much.

Toby spoke up still looking at the road in front of him. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out this friday, you know, if we don't get a case. Maybe grab a bite, catch a movie."

Happy looked over at Toby. Over the past two months since their first kiss they had started to get more comfortable with the whole relationship thing. Happy would hang out at Toby's on the weekend when they weren't working. Toby tried to take things as slow as she wanted. "Ok, but I get to pick the movie this time. You got to pick last time."

Half a second was all it took for the SUV to come around the corner. Toby jerked the wheel right and put an arm out in front of Happy. Toby's head smacked the door knocking him out. Happy knew that the side of her head was bleeding out. She could hear people outside of the car calling 911.

A few minutes later an ambulance was at the scene and got the two of them out. As they were trying to ask her if she was fine Happy passed out.

When she woke up the first thing she saw was the gray walls of the hospital. Looking to the left she saw Paige and Ralph in the chair by the window. Noticing the mechanics movement Paige came over to the bed.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake. How do you feel?" Paige said concern painted all over her face.

Happy squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them up again. "My head hurts. Where is Toby. Is he fine?" The thought of Toby severely hurt scared Happy.

"He is fine. Toby woke up faster than you did. Although he has head injuries so the doctors are still keeping a close eye on him.

"I have to see him." Happy said sitting up.

Paige held her down. "Rest for a bit. Walter and Sylvester are with him. He is just a few doors down. I will go tell him you're up. He has been worried." Paige left the room leaving just her, Ralph and a mostly bare hospital room.

Happy hated hospitals. They were always drained out of all color and the air always smelled of cleaner. The beds were never very comfy and if you are sitting in one spot for hours you get sore. A doctor came in and checked the machines Happy was hooked up to, asked a few questions, told her to stay in bed and rest then left.

Ralph moved over to the bedside. He looked over Happy's injuries. "Does it hurt bad?"

"Just a little. I really want to go see Toby though." Happy replied.

Paige came back a bit later and told her to get some sleep then she could go over to Toby's room. While trying to fall asleep she could hear Walter come over and Paige walked out with him. They talked in hushed tones in the hallway.

"If he doesn't remember me that means he can't remember any of the last eight months. He could forget even farther back." Paige whispered.

Walter let out a breath. "I'm worried for Happy."

"I know. But let's let her rest up then she can go over to his room later and we will see from there." The two walked off leaving a tired confused Happy.

Happy woke up a few hours later feeling better and a bit stronger. There was a phone on the bedside table with a note saying that the team went out for lunch. Happy got out of bed and went up to one of the nurses. "Where can I find Toby Curtis?"

"Oh good you're up Happy. Paige told me you would want to see him. Down there in room 307." The nurse said pointing down the hall. Happy walked to the door the nurse pointed at and knocked. She heard a come in and went into the room.

"I have to give it up to Walter. Getting a bunch of beautiful girls to come see me in my time of sickness. Who was the other one? Paige, I think it was." Toby joked.

In the last three months of dating Toby she had gotten used to Toby's flirty jokes. "Well its good to see that you didn't lose your humor. So you don't know who I am, do you?" Happy asked scared of his answer.

"Not really, sorry. Walter told me a bit about you and you look kind of familiar. What happened to your head?"

"I was in the accident with you." Happy sucked in a deep breath. She was used to holding in all emotions but anger, but the last day had been too much. It should have been her instead. "Its ok."

"Come here, I am still a doctor." Happy walked over and sat on his bed with him. Toby traced over where she got hit. "Its healing well which is good." Toby paused for a bit. "I know about us… Paige told me that we have been dating. I can't remember very much but when you came through that door I got back a few memories. Our first almost kiss and our first real kiss. How I would always watch you work, and for some strange reason something about monster trucks. All I really know for sure is that I am extremely lucky to have you in my life and all I want is to be able to remember everything about you and us."

Happy let out a tear and Toby wiped it away. "I just want to go back to normal. Or how ever normal geniuses can be."

"I am never going anywhere Happy. Everytime I look at you I take a gamble and everytime I lose my heart to you. I want to remember everytime I have and will not stop trying to get my memories back." Toby pulled her in for a hug. He pulled back slightly and kissed her. Happy could tell he meant every word. The two stayed in Toby's room for the rest of the day.

The doctors eventually though Happy was well enough and discharged her so she didn't have to go back to her room. They stayed up most of the night with Happy telling stories of the past few years trying to jog his memories. When they both got tired Happy fell asleep next to Toby with his arm wrapped around her and they both slept with the background sounds of the hospital machines and the cars rushing by.


	12. Insainity

Hey guys! I cant believe the promo! Paige totally ships Quintis and Toby totally ships Waige. Also I'M ON SPRING BREAK! I need a good break from school my brain is mush, and obsessing over fandoms haven't helped my case.

* * *

**12\. Insanity**

The team always had little ways to mess with each other. Whether it be moving each others stuff or finding ways to prank one another. It turned out to be a good passing time when they didn't have cases. Although the most pranks and teases went between Happy and Toby.

They would find things to move or make disappear. Toby even got Ferret Bueller trained so he would go grab parts on Happy's table and bring them to him.

The longest going prank that ever happened was the penny trick and Toby. After getting five dollars worth of pennies Toby got started. He started out slow, leaving a penny in ordinary places anyone would expect to find a penny. Under her desk, on the table, on the floor of her truck.

He kept this up for weeks. Leaving a penny or two a day and watching Happy's reactions. Mostly she would just pick it up like it was nothing. Once she smiled and looked around then put it in her bag. Toby could tell that she was catching on that she was finding an abnormal amount of "lucky" pennies. At week three Toby saw that she put a jar in her work space that she was filling with the pennies she found.

"Hey guy." Happy called out one day. "Do you keep finding pennies laying around?"

Walter looked up from working on the rocket. "No."

"Nope." Sylvester replied.

"I found a penny at the store yesterday." Paige said stopping the paper she was writing. "Why?"

"I have found over twenty pennies in the last few weeks."

"Thats strange. Are you sure?" Sylvester asked the mechanic. "The probability of you finding that many pennies in that time frame is 0.017%. It extremely highly unlikely that you would find that many."

"Hmmm…" Happy said then went back to work.

Later that week Happy and Toby went on a simple dinner date. Afterwards they both went back to her place for a movie.

Toby sat on the couch looking through the movies on on demand. Happy quickly moved around the small apartment picking up a little bit. The day before Toby had hidden pennies around her house when he came by to pick her up to carpool. So far he didn't think she had found any of the well hidden ones. He placed one by the dyer, one in the stack of plates and one next to the coffee pot which he could tell was found that morning. The one Toby thought would mess with her the most was the one he stuck in her bar of soap in the bathroom. He knew that once Happy saw that one the game would be over.

Although that penny would be found a little sooner than he thought. After finishing Forrest Gump because Happy had never seen it she spoke up while taking off the blanket that was covering the two of them. "I'm going to grab a quick shower before heading to bed."

"Ok," Toby replied getting up and going to the kitchen to grab a bit of food before he brushes his teeth. "You know, there are two types of people in the world. Those who take 5 minute shower and those who take 50 minute showers. And I still don't know what person you are." Toby made a surprised face. "What all do I still not know about you?"

Happy rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "5 minute person. And there is plenty you don't know about me!" Happy yelled through the closed door. A minute later the sound of a running shower filled the apartment. No longer than thirty seconds later Toby heard his name screamed by Happy. He knew she saw the penny and put two and two together and figured out it was him the past few weeks.

Surprisingly she didn't exit the bathroom right away to yell at him. He knew he was going to be in trouble. She finished up her shower and took her time drying her hair off. The waiting was killing Toby. He knew she was going to be mad at him but he wasn't sure how mad. A bit later Happy came out of the bathroom and went straight for her bedroom.

Toby walked in and saw Happy sitting criss cross on the queen sized bed. "So it was you the whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah." Toby said and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Happy let out a breath. "You know you had me thinking I was crazy; going completely insane."

"I realized that tonight. I took it too far. I'm sorry."

"At the beginning I thought it was a coincidence. Just a lucky penny here or there. Then I started to catch on that it was infact no coincidence. I kept them in the jar on my desk, although I had no idea who was leaving them. I should have known it was you sooner. But the one in the soap pushed me over the edge. I have found about a dollar twenty in pennies in the last month and a half."

"I'll stop. Again I'm sorry." Toby repeated.

Happy gave him a quick kiss. "I forgive you, but don't make me think I'm crazy again. You already have me bringing my walls down more and more each day."

A while later they both fell asleep with Toby draping an arm around Happy.

The next morning Toby woke to an empty bed. He got up and walked out to the kitchen. On the table was a note saying how she went out to bring breakfast for the two of them. Next to the note was a single penny. Seeing the little copper Lincoln put a smile on his face as he knew that Happy had completely forgiven him. Toby knew that for the next few days she was going to give him pay back, leaving Toby wondering what creative places Happy would leave him the copper coins.


	13. Cold

I think I am probably going to tale a one week break next weekend. I have a lot of school work to catch up on and need to make sure to finish that up. I love how the writers are actually making actual canon ships in Scorpion but I'm scared with how fast they are moving there is going to be a big crash to keep the drama to get viewers.

* * *

**13\. Cold**

We all hope for a future where humans are still thriving and technology helps with everyday lives. Where there is a simple fix for any disaster and illnesses are no more. A time where no one gets sick of at the least there is a cure for everything. Cancer would be gone, the sound of a common sneeze forgotten. But sadly that day hasn't come yet.

Through out the garage the echo of sneezing could be heard in every corner. The only people there to hear was Walter who hasn't even come out of the loft to see who was sneezing and a very sick Happy.

She was fine last night. Happy stayed at the garage while everyone else went home cause she wanted to finish up her latest project. Around midnight was went the cold started to hit her. It started with a head ache which Happy being her stubborn self just pushed through. Two hours later the bike was finished. As she started to clean up she had her first sneeze. Happy walked over to the new medicine cabinet Paige had put together for the teams use and took a cold medicine tablet.

Deciding it wasn't worth going back home to sleep she decided just to crash on the couch downstairs. Everyone on the team had done it a few times on long nights and exciting projects.

When Happy woke up she could feel the full effect of the cold. Her head hurt, nose was stuffed, throat was sore and she didn't have to be a doctor to tell that she was running a slight fever. As she popped a couple ibuprofen Sylvester walked through the door.

"Good morning." He said walking over to his work space.

"Morning." Happy replied groggily then sneezed.

Sylvester looked at Happy. "You're not sick are you?"

"Yep," Happy sniffled.

"You should go home," Sylvester said applying a coat of hand sanitizer. "You shouldn't be here."

"No," Happy backed, "There might be a case. Plus I have other stuff that needs to be finished."

A second later Toby walked in. "Walt!" He yelled up. "Any cases yet?"

Walter walked downstairs. "None yet."

Toby finally noticed Happy laying on the couch still covered in blankets. "What, haven't decided to get out of bed yet?" He teased.

Happy gave him a look of annoyance. "Yeah," She said sarcastically back, plugged nose changing the pitch of her voice. "You know me, always the last out of bed. Always the one who decides 'you know what I don't want to go in today.' That's me."

"You don't sound good…" Toby sat down by her and put his hand on her forehead, "And you look amazing." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks you doctor obvious." She snapped back.

"You know, you should go home and rest. We can do fine here. There no world threatening case to solve."

"No," Happy said trying to get up, "I'm fine." Toby pushed her back down.

"I'm not letting you up unless you plan on going home so you can choose to rest here or rest at your apartment."

"Fine," Happy folded, "I will go home." She got up and shuffled over to her stuff.

"Oh no you don't." Toby said following Happy, "I am not letting you drive in this condition. I will drive you home." He grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked out with her.

The ride there was quiet. Toby could tell that her head was bothering her. When they got to her apartment Toby carried her bags and once the two of them were inside he went to grab her some medicine to help. Happy laid on her bed and covered herself in blankets.

Right before she fell asleep Toby spoke up. "Have you eaten or drunk anything in the last twelve hours."

"No, I'm not hungry." Happy said without opening her eyes.

Toby walked over to the couch with a glass of water in hand. "Here. You're dehydrated."

"Thanks Toby."

"No problem." Toby turned to leave. "Well if there is anything else you need later just call."

"Wait," Happy called. "Stay… please."

"Sure." He said then walked over to the other side of her bed and laid down next to her.

A little while later Happy fell asleep. Her breathing sounded better and Toby could tell she wasn't as stuffed up as she was earlier. Listening to the rhythm of her breathing Toby dozed off.

When he woke up the clock said that an hour had gone by. Happy was still out next to him. She looked calm when she slept. No anger on her face. You couldn't tell all of the hardship and trouble she has lived though. Peaceful was the word Toby would use, which was opposite to an awake Happy where everything with her was exciting and dangerous.

Toby left a note saying he was headed out to the store to grab stuff for soup. Whenever he was sick and his mom wasn't in her depressed swing she would make him soup and let him watch cartoon while staying home from school. He noticed when he got back that Happy was still in bed. He went to the kitchen and started on the soup.

By the time it was finished Happy had woken up. "Wow, that smells great. I didn't know you could cook."

"Just another one of my hidden talents. There is a glass of water and aspirin on the table for you."

Happy took the pills and sat at the counter watching Toby get a bowl out serving a bowl of his soup.

"Thank you again. You've really helped. I'm feeling much better."

"Anytime." He handed her the bowl and put the back of his hand on her forehead. "Your fever is going down nicely. I think if you keep hydrated and you get some more rest tomorrow you will be fine." The rest of the day they spend resting and watching tv shows. Toby spent the night to quote 'make sure you don't get worse cause I'm a doctor.'

The next morning Happy was the first person up. Feeling fine she made coffee and breakfast for the two of them. "Morning." She greeted an asleep Toby.

"Morning," Toby croaked. He let out a groan, "And now I'm sick. Lovely."

"I'm sorry," Happy apologized. "I'm the one who got you sick. I shouldn't have asked you to stay."

"No, it's fine, I wanted to stay. I will have to tell Walter I wont be coming in today."

"Here, I got it. Now its your turn to rest." Happy grabbed her phone and shot Walter a quick text telling him both of them won't be coming in today. "Now it's my turn to be the doctor. Although I wont be as good as you."

"Oh but Happy you're the best doctor I could ever ask for." Toby flirted.

"Shut up. I will go get you something light to eat for breakfast." Happy said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Well if I'm going to be sick for the next while I'm glad I will be stuck with you." He said closing his eyes to go back to sleep.


	14. Smile

Hey I'm back. Most likely I will continue my pattern of posting on Sundays but might be taking a few week or two breaks cause of school. I will try to say when I wont be posting before I do. But there will definitely be a post next week. This week is a short one but I will try for next weeks to be a bit longer.

* * *

**14\. Smile**

When Toby first met Happy he rarely ever got to see her perfect smile, but the longer he has known her the more often that perfect gem shows. That was part of the reason Toby always make a fool of himself and joked around. Just to see if he could get her to use the twelve muscles in her face.

In the first few months of her joining the team Happy stayed distant and to herself. She of course helped Walter with anything he needed her expertise on but mostly stayed in the garage hidden behind her tools. He rarely saw her smile and started to tease and mess with Happy to try to get her to smile.

Now as they have started dating, even though they have been through their bumpy times, Toby saw more smiles. When Toby asked her to move in because its 'more efficient than paying for two places when they spent most of their time together anyways' Happy gave a genuine smirk and told him quote "Sure, because all I care about is efficient" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Today was one of the rare days off where since Ralph has school, Cabe didn't have any cases for us and Walter finally started to try to connect with Paige more and going with his feelings and with the rare LA rain the two of them were enjoying a relaxing day indoors. Well as relaxing as a genius mechanic and behaviorist could be.

"Toby!" Happy called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Toby yelled back. He ran down the hall and slid into the kitchen in socks crashing into Happy. Toby mumbled an apology and helped her up. He noticed she still hasn't changed out of pajamas

"Why are you sliding around? What are you, five?" Happy remarked.

"And you're so mature."

"Well I'm more mature than you." Happy exclaimed.

Toby sat at the counter. He put a hand over him heart. "That hurts Happy."

"You can't deny it. Last week I heard you singing Fergalicious."

"So? That doesn't make me immature." Toby defended.

Happy rolled her eyes. "When the part came up for the rap when Will. says 'Hit it Fergie' you yelled across the entire garage 'Hit it Happy!'" Toby gave a little laugh at that.

"You made me look childish when you wouldn't rap it. I know you can."

Happy turned away from him. Toby could tell that he hit a nerve and regretted it. Over the past five years of knowing Happy he has seen first hand how fast she puts her walls back up. Unlike most things it takes him ten times as long to break down her walls as it takes for her to build them up. He found it ironic cause it usually takes him a tenth of the time to accidentally break things in the garage than it takes for Happy to build or fix them.

He watched her grab a bowl and grab some cereal out of the pantry. There have only been a few times that Toby has heard her sing and everytime Happy stopped the second she knew he was listening. She had a great voice, not flawless like professionals but still amazing. She would sing choruses in the shower and to make sure she wouldn't stop he would sit and listen by the door and scram when the pattern of the shower shut off. Toby knew it was a touchy subject for her.

She finished getting her bowl together and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Happy sat criss cross on the couch and turned the tv on. Toby watched her from the kitchen for a minute. How did he ever get someone as amazing as she was to like him he pondered before getting up and sitting down beside her. Happy started flipping channels looking for something to watch.

"Wait!" Toby belted. "Go back." Happy went back to the last channel. It was Tom and Jerry on Cartoon Network.

Happy looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. This show is awesome."

Happy gave a small laugh. "So much for being mature."

"You know what. I dont care if I act like I'm three or thirty. As long as I keep you happy and smiling."

Happy smiled at that and leaned on him eating her cereal and watching cartoons with Toby.


	15. Silence

I cant believe that the finale is actually tomorrow. It doesn't seem real that the first season is done. All reviews I get are appreciated greatly. I might start going with every few weeks over the summer till season two and write some other stories too. Right now I only have three stories published and I want to get that count up. If you have any ideas or promts for other stories send a review or you can PM me.

* * *

**15\. Silence**

Happy sat back down trying to process it all. Walter saying that Cabe wasn't on the team anymore, Paige leaving and Walter up and leaving. She understood why Paige made the choice that she did. With Ralph putting himself in danger she did what any mother would do and try to keep him safe. What she didn't understand was the Cabe ordeal. Just yesterday Walter and Cabe were fine and today something snapped and it pained Happy to watch the team fall apart.

This team had become her home. Her family. Too many times in her childhood had her made up families fallen apart leading her to the next foster home. The only people left in the garage were Sylvester, Toby and herself. Toby went over to calm Sylvester down. Happy sunk back down into the couch and stared off into the distance thinking. Her world was starting to crumble.

"Happy. Happy. Happy!" Toby called to her, bringing her back to reality. "Are you okay? Sorry, bad question. I know you're not, and don't try to hide it from me."

Her hands shook, "What happened today?" Happy asked looking at Toby who sat down beside her.

"I don't know exactly."

"What's left of us? Paige bailed and Cabe is kicked out. I know we are the geniuses but without them we are screwed."

Toby got up and put out a hand for her. "Come one."

"Where are we going?"

"Well first we are going to make sure that Sylvester gets home and is alright then we are going to get you home."

"I have my own place." Happy stated.

"I know," Toby remarked. "But I just want to make sure you're fine."

"I can take care of myself." Happy snapped.

Toby took his hand back, "As your friend I want to be sure of that but if you dont want to I cant make you do anything." He walked over to Sylvester.

Stress was chewing at everyone today. After years of being used to being let down by everyone and putting walls up she had finally found somewhere that she knew she could call home and part of her home was either kicked out or up and left. She stood up and gathered her things. walking over to the two of them she tossed Toby the keys. "Sorry for snapping."

"Its alright. We are all a little stressed out."

Toby drove to Sylvesters apartment. Happy sat shotgun and stared out the window. Everything looked so normal outside. Shops with lights on with their last few customers of the night, a few people walking down the street. She felt like everything should be different.

The three of them walked into the apartment. Toby went straight for the kitchen. "We all need to eat something. We haven't eaten in a while." He opened up the fridge looking for something to make. After washing his hands twice at Sylvesters request he started to boil water for pasta. After it was done he divided it into three bowls and they ate in silence.

Once Sylvester finished he put his bowl in the sink to clean up later, "Thank you Toby. I'm going to go to bed now. You can stay or let yourselves out whenever you want."

"Goodnight pal." Toby said to him.

A few minutes later both Happy and Toby finished their food. As told they let themselves out and locked the door. Getting into Toby's car Happy started to doze off. Not wanting to disturb her he drove straight to his place. He unlocked the door and went back to the car to get Happy. Trying to pick her up she stirred.

"This isn't my place." She said tiredly.

"I know, it's just easier for you to just crash at my place."

"Thanks."She smiled at him sleepily. "I can walk on my own." She remarked like her normal self.

Toby put her down and the two walked in the apartment. Toby got out some extra blankets and made the couch sleepable for her knowing that even if he insisted that she take the bed she wouldn't accept it.

Right before he left Happy spoke up. "Whatever happens tomorrow I hope we will still stay in touch I don't think I can have the team fall apart and lose my best friend at the same time."

Toby let out a light laugh. "Oh Happy, you can never get rid of me that easy. We will figure tomorrow out tomorrow. We'll go find Walter and fix everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Toby." Happy started to drift off not as worried about the next day but still wondering what this change will bring her. If the team didn't fix soon she knew that she wouldn't be able to just stay with nothing but Toby's words gave her the little amount hope she needed. And in the silence she fell asleep.


	16. Questioning

I cant believe that Summer is already gone and Scorpion is back! Is it only me or did that time go by fast? Sorry for not updating and posting during summer. I had a very busy summer but plan on going back to posting every week. I have no idea how many chapters I plan to do so I am making some changes to the number.

* * *

Heading home from dinner, Happy realized just how much she missed the way the team worked before summer. Everything from the high stakes cases to the simple childish arguments about random things. Looking at Sylvester's Super Fun Guy toy in the passenger seat next to her she determined that she would return it the next morning.

Looking in the rear view mirror Happy could tell her eye was starting to heal but still ached a bit. Truthfully she was glad for Toby's help. Right after the pressure was reduced it started to hurt less.

Happy drove into her apartment parking space and parked. Once inside, she put her stuff away and headed into the spare room that was changed into a workshop. Working on a small machine for Ralph she recalled all her conversations with Toby. She did have to admit that he was growing on her but she didn't know whether it was just how there relationship is stable and won't fall apart now. Although if Happy really considered it she knew that their relationship is just as unstable now as it would be if they had started dating do to the tension.

When she told Toby she was scared at the moment it was because of the possibility of not being able to see again but after she could see the feeling stayed with her a bit and she could tell it wasn't only the chance of becoming blind in one eye but the changes happening in her life. The team getting more cases now and being reminded that with this work mistakes cost and there aren't always easy fixes. Having a new director to report to, but this didn't seem so bad from the looks of today. And how even with a full summer Toby still pushed her to say her feelings out loud.

At a commercial Happy grabbed a bowl of ice cream for dessert. Maybe she should give him another chance to make up for sleeping through their date. In the past months he had shown her in countless ways that he was sorry and did want to make it up to her. But she knew the scared feeling wouldn't go away but might get bigger.

Turning the TV off Happy stood up to go clean her bowl, the doorbell rang. Looking at the clock it was already 9 o'clock. Through the peephole she made out Toby's fedora.

Opening the door she asked, "And what brings me your presence at this time?"

Toby smirked and handed over a slightly worn wallet. "I know you don't follow every rule when you drive but I thought you would at least remember to keep your drivers licence with you."

"Thanks" Happy said taking the forgotten wallet. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Sure." They both walked back to the living room. "So how's the eye now?"

"Not bad." She showed him her eye. They sat and talked for a good ten minutes when Toby said something

"So I was thinking, maybe sometime the two of us could maybe get a bite." Toby looked at her questioning. "I know not a date, but just sometime together out of the garage."

The words, "You know, that sounds nice," surprised Toby.

"Really? Great, it's a non date."

They stayed up for a bit more till Toby noticed a yawn come from Happy. Standing up he said, "Well it's getting late and I should be going. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

The next morning Happy woke up early and worked on a few projects to pass the time. She didn't need to go in today and didn't have any huge projects that needed to be done in the garage. After finishing up Ralph's toy she decided to get started on getting ready. Happy curled her hair and applied light makeup.

At 7:02 Toby showed up at her door. The drive to the restaurant was a little nerve racking for Happy. One, she didn't know where they were going, and two she knew this wouldn't be just like two friends going out for dinner it would be mostly a date.

They pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant and walked in together.

"Good evening," said the hostess, "May I have your last name for the reservation?"

"Curtis," Toby replied.

After looking through her computer for a second she said, "Right this way."

They chatted for a while and looked through the menu. Knowing what the wanted the placed their orders. Not more than a minute after the waiter left Happy's phone started buzzing. Toby smiled and said, "You should take that."

Seeing that it was Walter she quickly said, "Yes, what do you need?"

"Happy, we have another cases. And see if you can get ahold of Toby. He isn't answering his phone."

"Really? Ok We are on our way." The two flagged down a waiter and told them that they had to go.

In the car Toby finally spoke up. "Wow, just my luck. I don't sleep through this and everything starts perfect, and we get called in."

"Well I'm not going to change so we can continue right after the cases is done."

Fate might be cruel sometimes but forgiving in others. The cases they had to rush to had a stake out where they needed someone to go undercover at a restaurant. So the two finished the date while undercover. And besides Toby checking the corner table every few minute, it was just as nice as it would have been back in L.A. Maybe you don't have to question every bit of life, and just let it play out.


End file.
